flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 ---- Silverstorm walked away to watch the sky, wondering what her kits would look like. They're going to be wonderful, Wrenflight. She sighed and looked at the rubble around her (>:D THE RETURN OF FALCONPAW!). Wait...is that blood I smell? And there's also the scent of Falconpaw... Sky burst out in front of her. "You gotta help me! This cat needs herbs and fast!" He was carrying the unconscious Falconpaw. Silverstorm flattened her ears. "Come with me." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:45, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (Okay; Slow down a bit. Silverwhisker won't even know what's going on. Also, NOW MY PLAN WILL SOON EMERGE! :D) Redfur laid in the rubbish of the dirty ground, lying there in pain. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (alright; thy falcon is comin back >:D) Sky followed Silverstorm to the temporary camp, carrying Falconpaw in his jaws. This will give her a bunch of scars. He started treating the apprentice, unwilling to let her die. She blinked open her unscratched eye suddenly. "What…Sky, where are we? What's going on…?" Her green eye searched for an answer before landing on Stormrage. "FlameClan? Stormrage looks really hurt...Is everything aright?" A grunt emerged from anove her body, reavealing Sparrowfrost and Silverstorm holding Stormwillow back. Falconpaw sighed and continued to watch Stormrage. I wish everyone would listen to me. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:14, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (Wait.. it would make more sense that Birch has to allow her back into the Clan, she can't just automaticlly join again.) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:04, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (She's not. Sky couldn't find enough herbs for her, so he took her there to treat her.)Falconpaw felt Sky plastering herbs onto her eye, grateful for the tom's persistence. Even if I am a killer, Sky is like a father to me. He knows I care and I know he cares. We're like family, him and I. We aren't realated, yet we're drawn to each other like siblings. Sky is so nice...saving my life must be hard, considering all these scratches. I just hope FlameClan will listen and I can escape Falconstripe.There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 17:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Solombra successfully reached the evacuation point, panting slightly, while Silverpaw started to run around in panic - slowly, because she had a bruise on her backside. "Where's - where's the Clan?" she squealed, her voice high-pitched. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:18, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (just a quick post to show that I'm not dead) Stormrage cried out in pain, while Hiddenshade made not a sound. Birchstar was limp for quite some time, eventually raising his head only to let out a soft groan of pain.Silverstar 01:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, I want my plan to go down really soon, so we need to speed this earthquake up a little bit.. No rush, though) Redfur moved around, yowling in pain as his leg snapped again. Throwing himself around like a fish out of water, (lol), Redfur let out a faint cry, only to be stopped by another painful spasm. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:03, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (I feel that it needs to finish too, just sayin'. Also, Stormver, I think that SkyXFalcon is cute for some reason (OTP OTP)) Silverpaw stared around in panic, not knowing what to do with herself. She stayed rooted to the spot, before she started to retrace the steps she had made to get to this place. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:36, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (ikr SkyxFalcon is adorable <3 I'm also wondering when Flame can get Birchstar back, since we're nearly finished with this earthquake) "Don't move, Redfur," Wolfclaw murmured quietly. "You're going hurt yourself even further." Falconpaw's open eye blinked. "I...I really don't want to be driven out again," she rasped. "I've been in so much pain. Falconstripe...Falconstripe did this!" Her open eye closed as her sudden burst of strength vanished, falling unconscious within a moment. Sky finished up treating the apprentice, curling up in front of her. He unsheathed his claws, ready to protect her in needed. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 11:40, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Does anyone think I'm powerplaying with Redfur's broken paw? Or is it just me? xP) Falconstripe walked inside of the FlameClan Camp, his eyes narrowed to slits. Growling, his dark amber eyes glowed with rage. I will kill you, Falconpaw. ''Redfur didn't move, but felt more pain rush through his body. ''What is happening to me?!? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:10, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Just a tad; Falconstripe just made a bad move!) Sky narrowed his eyes and held back a growl of anger. Wolfclaw heard a small growl and turned. "Falconstripe!" Her fur bristled slightly. "What do you want from us?" Falconpaw was still unconscious, her flank rising and falling evenly. Eventually Stormwillow broke away from Streamwing and Sparrowfrost, running over to her unconscious daughter. ''She's hurt badly! Streamwing watched Falconstripe angrily, allowing adrenaline to rush through her. She posed in a crouch, ready for anything. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (e-e okay, i'll die it down a bit) Falconstripe didn't move, but watched the cats with narrowed eyes. "I didn't come here to fight with you mouse-brains," He snarled. "I've come for something better." My brother. ''(My plan shall emerge soon, but once Whiskers in done rping him, I can do my plan ^^) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:46, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Go for it! Once Whiskers approves, you can jump-start that plan.) "Then stay away from Falconpaw!" Sky yowled angrily, kneading his unsheathed claws on the ground. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 16:50, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (guys, when something's broken, it doesn't crack over and over, it's just broken. Also, it goes numb, so they wouldn't be crying out constantly...especially if it's a paw. Timcanpy boke his paw, and all he did was limp around. And there's nothing you can do about a broken paw, it's like a broken toe. Secondly, Birchstar's lost his eigth life, so Flame can have him back now) Jasminepetal let out a soft wail as a kit between her paws went limp. "F-Frostleaf, we've lost another!" Frostleaf let out a frustrated sigh, flattening her ears as she wove cobwebs around a tom's tail. "...Put it in the pile." The exhausted Medicine Cat murmured. Hesitantly obeying, Jasminpetal carried the queen's kit to a pile of other deceased kits. ''The earthquake hit them really hard...Their poor fragile bodies couldn't do anything...---- Scarletflame was still lost back at camp.Silverstar 20:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Alright then) Birchstar looked at Stormrage with wide eyes, and limped towards him. "We must... find.. a new place to stay.." He murmered, his ears pinned against his skull. Redfur hauled himself up and limped to Wolfclaw, leaning on her shoulder for support. Falconstripe spotted his brother from a distance and smirked. He should be dead. Probably on his last life! ''Smirking, he cheerfully walked near him, not being seen by his injured brother. (The battle shall begin!!!!) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:15, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (Ah, yes! The plan is coming together at last!) Stormwillow and Sky talked quietly, both unnaturally unaware of Falconstripe. Eventually Sky walked up to Frostleaf. "Is there anything I can help you with?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 20:24, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf glared at the rogue before letting her hackles raise. "No, you're a rogue." With that, the exhuasted Medicine cat turned away, stomping off to care for a crying apprentice.---- Cardinalblaze nuzzled into Birchstar's fur, her blue eyes full of piain and sadness. "Oh Birchstar, what are we going to do...?"'Silverstar' 20:41, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Sky flattened his ears. ''Fine, I'll help them if they want it or not. He walked up to Nightstripe, inspecting the deep scratch on the black tom's flank. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:14, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Marina licked her leg. The intial pain was starting to die down, but it was still sore. Great, it was healing fine, though I think I might have broken it all over again. ''"But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 01:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) "I... Don't know.." The leader admitted, rising to his paws. His legs wobbling, he steadied himself into position, dizzily gazing at his mate. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Marina tried to walk on her leg. It didn't hurt that bad actually. If it had broken, it wasn't as bad as the first time. "But what if I die tomarrow?" "Then make the most out of today..." 01:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Sky asked after treating Nightstripe's scratch, walking up to Birchstar and Cardinalblaze. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He hoped his ruffled fur and shaking legs didn't give away anything. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar glared at Sky darkly. ''Who is she? ....I.. - What does it even matter... ''"No, we're fine." He murmered. (Is the earthquake done?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) (I would say yes, but then again it's Whiskers' decision and not mine) Silverpaw found her way back to the camp, and slowly poked a head in. There were scents there - a few, but she couldn't see any cats there, and the scents weren't ''exactly fresh. Fear-scent wafted from the scents, and Silverpaw knew instantly that the camp had been deserted. Silently, the gray-and-white apprentice came in. calling: "Hello?" is a shrill, panicked voice. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan